Tatiana the Terrible
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: Goku, Gohan and Krililn are on a camping trip which is interuppted by a surving Touffle who has lost her family by the saiyans. She kidnaps Gohan and Krillin hoping to get Goku to do whatever she wants but will he
1. The Camping Trip

**TATIANA THE TERRIBLE**

**ONE**

CAMPING TRIP 

"Now Gohan I've packed all your stuff for this little camping trip with your dad and Krillin" said Chi-Chi "You have all your studies to do when you get back"

"Yes mum," said Gohan "Thanks mum"

"How did your last camping trip go?" said Chi-Chi brushing back Gohan's long black hair

"It was alright" said Gohan but if he really told Chi-Chi what had happened last time when Frieza's brother Cooler came and nearly killed his dad would get him locked up in his room and no camping trip.

"Come on Chi-Chi, we need to go" said Goku winking at his son saying thank you for not telling her.

"Alright" said Chi-Chi heaving Gohan's backpack on his back and kissing him on the cheek "You take care of yourself now Gohan, I know Goku will look after you even though he's like al little kid himself"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Goku smiling

"Never mind" said Chi-Chi "Oh that must be him now"

The doorbell had rang and outside was Goku and Gohan's friend Krillin, Goku had known Krillin ever since they trained together at Master Roshi's and Gohan had known Krillin ever since Goku had introduced him. Krillin had saved Gohan's life more than once.

"Alright" said Krillin "This camping trip is going to be the best after last time"

"What do you mean Krillin" said Chi-Chi sharply, Goku and Gohan looked at each other.

"Bye sweetheart see you we get back" said Goku kissing his wife and then hurrying off with Gohan and Krillin running after him.

"Sorry guys" said Krillin

"That's ok" said Gohan "Lucky we got out of there really where are we going dad"

"The same place" said Goku

"Really" said Gohan as they walked over to the forest where they camped a couple of months ago.

"You two mix up food while I find us some shelter" said Goku

"Ok then" said Krillin waving goodbye, Goku patted Gohan on the head smiled at Krillin and then ran off. Gohan hated to see his dad go but he found a spot with Krillin "I'll do my mum's recipe can you go and get some firewood Gohan"

"Ok" said Gohan as he found a large piece of wood on the floor, he threw it up in the air and cut it, into equal bits, he went over to wear Krillin was, he was getting out ingredients out of his bag "All we need is the fish and we're done, want to have a taste Gohan"

"Go on then" said Gohan putting a spoon in the soup and tasting it "It's delicious how do you thank my dad's getting on, it's been over an hour"

"He'll be alright" said Gohan "He'll find a way to us"

"What if he's lost us" said Gohan

"How do you mean" said Krillin

"Like he cant' find us" said Gohan

"Good point, maybe we should raise our power levels" said Krillin

"Good idea" said Gohan charging up like he was just about to do battle


	2. The Revenge of Tatiana

**TWO**

THE REVENGE OF TATIANA 

In a cave overlooking the forest where Goku, Gohan and Krillin where, was a teenage girl, but wasn't not human, her skin was pale green, she had long pink hair that fell right down past her waist, she wore blue rags and she didn't wear any shoes. She was sitting on a rock, she was hopeless and finding people unless she sensed their energy but she couldn't. Her name was Tatiana and she was a Touffle, she was the last surviving girl ever since the Saiyans had destroyed her home. Her little brother and sister had died, ever since that day she was longing for revenge against all the saiyans but her dad Bebi said that all the saiyans have been killed apart from 2 and 1 half saiyan.

"Dad I'm heading off to the planet earth" said Tatiana

"No your not I've lost my family I'm not loosing my only daughter" said Bebi

"I'm sorry dad" said Tatiana as she flew off, she could still hear Bebi's screams as he tried to call her back, but she was away ahead of him, going to the only spaceship she had left, it was the slowest one and took over 3 years to get to the planet where the saiyans were rumoured to be, earth.

"I'm here now, I'll get my revenge on you if it's the last thing I'll do, I'll do it for my father, my mother, Tation and Tapi, you just wait and see but how"

"Tatiana" said a voice behind her she turned to see a robot she had made to help her on her quest, he had a scanner to see how could they overpower the saiyans.

"Yes what have you found out" said Tatiana

"Goku, last strong saiyan" said the robot "Weakness loved ones"

"Loved ones, who are his loved ones," said Tatiana

"His son" said the robot "His best friend"

"Where are they" said Tatiana urgently

"The forest underneath us" said the robot; suddenly something went across Tatiana's mind 2 powers charging.

"It's them," said Tatiana running out of the cave and flying down, her face set as she tracked the 2 high power levels that she was sensing.

"My revenge is going to be sweet, watch out saiyans, the scheming Touffle is at hand"


	3. The Scheming Touffle

**THREE**

THE SCHEMING TOUFFLE

"That should do it for now" said Gohan stop charging "Stop it Krillin you'll scare the animals"

"I'm sorry," said Krillin who has stopped charging up.

"Dad should have sensed it by now, now he'll now where we are" said Gohan

"Exactly, maybe he just can't find anywhere" said Krillin "Come on, let's stir the soup"

"I feel a power coming towards us," said Gohan

"It's Goku," said Krillin

"I don't think it is my dad, it's to strange, I haven't felt a power like this before"

"Can you tell if it's friendly?" said Krillin

"It is friendly but it is going under emotional revenge, she is blinded by her rage" said Gohan

"This is not safe let's go" said Krillin

"But what about dad" said Gohan

"Let's find him," said Krillin

"Right" said Gohan, they suddenly flew in the air but an energy beam shot at them so they fell back weak and hurt as though the life had just plunged out of them, they were both unconscious.

"Where am I, Gohan are you alright" said Krillin, Krillin opened a bleary eye, he was in a dark cave tied to the ceiling with some pinkish stuff very sticky, he looked around and saw Gohan tied up by the same stuff.

"Gohan" shouted Krillin and he struggled against the stuff hanging him from the ceiling

"There's no use doing that, you'll only make Touffle rope tighter"

Krillin gritted his teeth "Who are you"

"My name is Tatiana, I'm a Touffle"

"A Touffle" said Krillin "I thought they were all"

"Gone" finished Tatiana "There's only 2 left me and my father Bebi"

"What are you doing with us?" said Krillin

"I thought that was obvious, I'm getting revenge against all the saiyans there's only 2 left, the one I want to see revenge on is Kakarot"

It was like a knife had pierced Krillin's heart as he stared at Tatiana "You mean you want to kill Goku"

"I don't know who this Goku feller is but definitely against Kakarot, so I kidnapped his 2 loved ones, hoping he will walk right into my arms doing everything I command, like all the dragonballs the power to rule the world"

"He'll never give you the Dragonballs," said Krillin but he wasn't sure

"We'll just have to wait and see, it's all your fault," said Tatiana smiling

"How is it my fault?" said Krillin

"You raised your power level, so I can sense where you are" said Tatiana

"How long have I been here?" said Krillin

"A day" said Tatiana

"If Kakarot was going to rescue me he would have done it sooner" said Krillin, this stopped Tatiana smiling at once.

"He'll come," said Tatiana "He probably doesn't know where you are, if you raise your power level then he'll come running"

"I'll never do it," said Krillin "You'll have to kill me first"

"That could be arranged," said Tatiana "But why kill you, when I could kill"

She jabbed her green finger at Gohan, Krillin's eyes widened "You leave him alone we haven't done anything to you, I'm not a saiyan I'm an earthling"

"If that's his son, he is half saiyan, the ruthless saiyan blood is running in his veins, he could grow up being more ruthless than a pureblood saiyan like his father, so you see I have no choice he has to die"

"He's not a bit like a saiyan" said Krillin "Neither is Kakarot he was brought up on earth, he saved this earth more than once"

"I don't care, I need saiyans dead" said Tatiana she turned away from Krillin and floated towards Gohan.

"Stop it," said Krillin struggling again against the stuff hanging him from the ceiling "Gohan wake up"

Gohan's eyes shot open like he just been electrocuted "Dad where's dad, is he here did it work"

Gohan's eyes caught Tatiana's "Who are you, if you want me to do horrible deeds then your mad"

"Mad am I, no you don't have to do anything, your dad should come"

"He'll never come, we've been here for ages" said Gohan, tears falling from his eyes

"Do you want him to come" said Tatiana

Gohan nodded then shook his head, he looked at Krillin who looked at him they both stared at Tatiana "If my dad did come he'll put an end to you"

"I seriously doubt that" said Tatiana "If he hurts me then my robot" she pointed at the robot who was sitting on a rock in the cave "Will kill you guys"

Krillin and Gohan looked at each other they knew it was hopeless, if Goku didn't come they didn't know what to do.


	4. The Battle with Goku and Tatiana

**FOUR**

THE BATTLE WITH GOKU AND TATIANA 

Krillin and Gohan stayed hung to the ceiling, Tatiana was flying about telling them "If Kakarot doesn't come till tomorrow I'll force him to come"

"How" said Krillin

"I can raise my power level up too" said Tatiana "He'll be walking into a trap"

"No please don't" said Gohan

"I want revenge against the people who once made my life hell," said Tatiana and she looked insane for a moment, her eyes widening, her smile growing faster and faster "We'll wait and see, he might already be dead"

"How" said Krillin breathlessly

"I sent some of my guys to go after him to kill him but I did this as a back up plan, if he destroyed all my friends and family then he could survive them" said Tatiana "Maybe I overestimated him"

"Dad are you still alive," said Gohan quietly

"He will be, he's defeated Frieza, and he's defeated Cooler, Raditz and Nappa he can cope with a couple of guys"

"Sorry I can't feel his life," said Tatiana "He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it"

"DAD" cried Gohan struggling trying to get Tatiana to hurt her with all his might, but instead he focused, he tried to sense his dad's energy but he couldn't feel a thing maybe he really had gone"

Krillin was crying, tears were splashing down his front "My friend, if I wasn't tied up, I would get you for this"

"Well you can't" said Tatiana "You can go bauldie, but this one is half saiyan and he can become threat to me"

"If you kill Gohan you'll have to kill me too" said Krillin

"No Krillin don't sacrifice yourself because of me, I've already lost my dad I don't want to loose you either" said Gohan still crying, Krillin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Tatiana grinned and threw an energy beam at Gohan, Gohan looked at it coming, his eyes oddly dull as though fear had flooded him.

"No Gohan" cried Krillin, but an energy blast came from the doorway of the cave that hit Tatiana and she fell to the floor. Gohan looked up, the energy beam had missed Gohan by inches but there was still a long gash across his face. Krillin looked as well, there were smoke filling the whole place, but there was an outline, a shadow of a man with tall sticking up black hair.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!" shouted Gohan wiping tears of happiness off his face, Krillin beamed his eyes bright "Goku you're here at last"

Tatiana stood up and looked at Goku "Your alive, but I killed you"

"Your guys weren't strong enough for me" said Goku "Now your going to pay for what you've done to my friends"

"Dad go away" said Gohan "It's a trap go"

Goku didn't pay any attention, he raised his arm, and his hand giving off sparks it faced Tatiana who smiled, her fingers about to click.

"DAD STOP" yelled Gohan

"GOKU STOP" shouted Krillin "It's a trap get out of here"

Goku punched Tatiana in the stomach "How dare you take my friends away, how dare you, hang them from ceiling"

"DAD STOP" said Gohan

Goku was too busy yelling at Tatiana to hear Gohan's desperate yells

"I've got warn him" said Gohan through gritted teeth

"I know but we can't do anything," said Krillin

"If he keeps it up like this, that robot would get us," said Gohan

Krillin looked down at Goku beating up Tatiana, her fingers clicked, there was a huge energy blast heading straight for Gohan and Krillin Goku flew up he grabbed the pin stuff under Gohan's chest he pulled it, it was stretchy, the energy blast hit the pink stuff at the top, it broke free, Gohan fell in Goku's arms, Goku flew down "Run Gohan, run"

Before Gohan could answer, Goku flew up again and saw Krillin laying on the floor his eyes closed he was very burnt.

"Krillin" shouted Goku; he felt his neck "He's alive"

Goku reached in his belt there was little green bean, a senzu bean, he forced it down Krillin's mouth and waited, Krillin opened his eyes and said "Goku it's a trap"

"I know, go now, run away with Gohan," said Goku helping Krillin up suddenly there was a scream and someone said "Dad"

Goku turned round sharply, Tatiana had her leg in the air, there was a hole in the wall of the cave, and 2 legs were hanging out, Gohan's.

"Run Krillin, GOHAN I'M COMING" shouted Goku he flew over and pulled him out, Gohan choked his face was bruised and out came some rocks from the cave.

"Dad I'm sorry," said Gohan his eyes looking down

"Never mind RUN," shouted Goku, Krillin ran over, he grabbed Gohan by the hand and ran out of the cave.

"I hope dad will be ok," said Gohan

"He'll be fine," said Krillin "Let's go"

"But someone grabbed Gohan by the mouth, big green hands, Krillin's foot came out of nowhere and kicked him but nothing was working, the big green hands one over Gohan's mouth, the other one hit Krillin at the back of the head, Krillin fell to the floor with a loud thud. Gohan bit the green hand and jumped down he slapped Krillin across the face hoping it will wake him up but it didn't he kicked the green monster and he fell away, Gohan grabbed Krillin and flew off.

"Win dad we are all relying on you" said Gohan as he flew


	5. A race against time

**FIVE**

**A RACE AGAINST TIME**

Gohan dug his hands into Krillin's chest, trying to make him wake up, but Krillin would not or could not wake up.

"I know," said Gohan grabbing Krillin again and flying off towards a tall pole coming out of the ground, it was over 600 feet so you could see it from a distance, on top of the tower was Korin "Hi Gohan"

"Hi Korin I need some senzu beans please" said Gohan

"I thought so," said Korin "Yajirobe please get me the beans"

"Quit your whining, I've got them," said Yajirobe he passed the brown bag to Gohan

"Thanks bye" said Gohan and flew away to the nearest mountain, he set Krillin down, he took out a senzu bean but then an energy beam came right at Gohan, the senzu bean flew in the air and landed inside Krillin's open mouth. Gohan was the one that was unconscious now, he just lay there burnt and crumpled.

"Oh please," said the green monster who was big and had long black hair, he had a necklace of human bones his name was Tuwan. Krillin's hand moved, he opened his eyes he saw Tuwan his long green hand was clutched around Gohan's neck. His armour had an insignia exactly like what Tatiana had. Understanding Krillin stood up and said angrily "Put him down now"

Tuwan turned "Oh the little bald kid is awake what a twist"

"Let him go or you'll be sorry," said Krillin getting his fists ready, Tuwan punched Gohan in the face and threw him as far as he can go.

"He'll be safe over there" thought Krillin then he glared at Tuwan "I'll get your for what you've done to my friend"

Krillin jumped and kicked Tuwan in the face while Tuwan was clutching his face in agony, Krillin noticed the full packet of the senzu beans "Gohan could use one of these"

He flew off and turned back, he sent loads of energy beams at Tuwan and flew off to find Gohan. He found him hanging from a tree still unconscious. Krillin took Gohan down from the tree "You saved my life, now I'm going to save yours"

He put the little green bean in Gohan's mouth, Gohan opened his eyes and looked around he saw Krillin and smiled "Thank goodness your alright"

"And you, I was so scared, I thought you were too far gone" said Krillin helping Gohan up

"But it's over 3 hours, what's happened to dad" said Gohan

"He's still busy fighting," said Krillin

"Do you think we should go back and help him?" said Gohan

"Ok then let's go," said Krillin so they flew to the cave, there was Tatiana she was laughing.

"Dad" said Gohan

"No use kid, he's passed on to another world for good," said Tatiana smiling all over her insane face

"You're lying," shouted Gohan he flew at her and punched her and in the face, Tatiana fell back.

Gohan stood back and got his fists ready to punch, to hurt Tatiana when she got back

"Gohan" said Krillin and he flew next to him

"Go Krillin I can handle this" said Gohan

"If she could kill Goku then she can kill you," said Krillin

"My dad's not dead" said Gohan through gritted teeth then he flew fast to Tatiana and set an energy beam at her. Tatiana dodged it and grabbed Gohan by the head and threw him up and kicked him.

"GOHAN" shouted Krillin as he rushed over to Tatiana and kicked her in the body, Tatiana fell towards a rock. She got up again and punched Krillin in the stomach. Krillin felt like he was going to be sick, he fell back, he wanted to lay here forever.

There was a crack of rock and out came Goku, Tatiana turned "Oh it's you again is it, you never give up now your friends are dead"

Goku clenched his fists and looked at Gohan who was bloodstained and gaunt, he trembled with fury, he looked over at Krillin who was lying face down on the floor bruised.

"Hang in there guys, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS, YOUR GOING TO PAY DOUBLE FOR THAT" said Goku

"I seriously doubt that, why couldn't you have lay low and let me control the world and kill your friends" said Tatiana nearly screaming

"As long as there is an ounce of strength in my body I won't let you kill the planet, my son and my best friend" said Goku firing up an energy blast at Tatiana. She fell down, Goku ran over to Krillin he seized something in Krillin's pocket, there was the senzu bag; he took out a green bean and fed it to Krillin. Krillin opened his eyes and looked around "Goku you survived"

"Yes" said Goku "Here take this bean and give it Gohan then get out of here"

"Right Goku" said Krillin quietly he flew up but there was energy beam firing at Krillin, Krillin dodged it and went to Gohan, he inserted the bean into his mouth, Gohan opened his eyes "Dad"

"No it's me" said Krillin

"But where's dad" said Gohan

"I'm here son, go now" said Goku, Gohan beamed and flew out with Krillin, Tatiana sent an energy beam at them, Goku realising what she had done hurried over there and deflected it.

"RUN NOW" shouted Goku, they flew out

They landed beside the cave hoping if Goku was in trouble they could save him

"Thanks Krillin" said Gohan sitting down

"Thank your dad, I got hurt too" said Krillin

"So he's not dead after all" said Gohan

"Tatiana thinks everybody is dead because she can't sense life unless they power up, she told me" said Krillin

"That explains it" said Gohan


End file.
